Cookies
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Rei decides to give Johan a present for his chivalry. She may have been expected to flirt, but Johan had not been. Short drabblish fluffy thing. JohanRei


**A/N: This story is for fun so it's not my best work haha. C: I'd rather not hear any "BAW I HATE THIS PAIRING RAWR RAWR RAWR JUUDAI AND JOHAN ONLY BELONG WITH EACH OTHER!!1!1!" Haha…NO. Shuddup. We don't know that. XD Anyway, as long as it's not pairing bashing idc what you have to say. :P Feel free to rant about anything else. Just not that b/c I LOVE this pairing. XD And you know the drill. Don't like, don't read. If you find yourself offended in the middle or at the end, please do not get the review button confused with the back button. 8D**

**  
Disclaimer: I does nawt own GX. 8D I do own chocolate tho. Mmm :9 And I just had 7 pieces so beware! D8 –is a pig- OH bai the wai this is dedicated to KyoxSakiFan who said she wanted cobaltshipping. XD**

**

* * *

**

Rei stopped in the doorway of the classroom, grasping the covered plate she had in her hands. Peeking into the room, she did a quick scan for the person she was looking for. Seeing that he was already comfortably seated in one of the chairs close to the top of the classroom, she bit back her smile, and stepped in.

He didn't seem to notice her. In fact, he looked too relaxed to notice anything. His arms were behind his head, supporting it, and his eyes were closed, his teal hair partially covering them. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards and he breathed a little sigh of contentment. She would have rather thought he was asleep had she not known better.

Slowly, she ascended the steps, carefully balancing the plate in trembling hands. Though, her hands were not trembling from nervousness. They were trembling from excitement.

She stopped in front of his seat, biting her lip to suppress the giggles bubbling up from inside of her. He noticed the shadow that fell across him and heard the clatter of the plate on his desk. He cracked one shining emerald eye open to see who had interrupted his cat nap.

When he saw Rei standing before him, both his eyes snapped open, and he sat up a little straighter, grinning sheepishly for having paid her no attention before. He raised a hand in greeting. "Good morning," He smiled warmly at her. "Sorry I didn't notice. I was in my own little world."

"It's Ok," She chirped, flopping down in the seat next to his, her cheeks turning a little pink as she turned to face him, "It is pretty early in the morning."

His eyes drifted to the plate that lay on his desk. "Uhhh," He looked back over at her, his eyes dancing as a mischievous smile played on his lips. "What's this?" He eyed the plate curiously.

"Oh, that," Rei put a finger to her lips, smirking slightly, "I just thought I'd bake you something as a thank you for helping me out that one time…when I was sick? And Juudai was dueling Ayukawa-sensei? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Johan blushed slightly, though he kept smiling. "You don't need to thank me."

"Well, I want to," Rei insisted, pushing the plate towards him, "So I made you these." She grinned and looked at him with hopeful brown puppy-dog eyes.

Johan's eyes softened. He had always been a sucker for brown eyes. So, he did as she wanted and pulled the foil off the top. "Cookies?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He picked up a sugar cookie that was covered in red sprinkles. When he looked at it again, he realized it was in the shape of a heart.

"I hope you like them," She giggled, "I did make them from scratch."

He smiled fondly at her. "Thank you!" He glanced down at the cookie, then over at her. "You know," He told her, his eyes half shutting, "I would feel a little awkward eating these on my own." Having said that, he slid the plate in her direction.

She gladly accepted, and took a small bite of one of the cookies, causing some of the sprinkles to smear on her lips. "I really do appreciate you being so caring, Johan-sama,"

Blushing at the pet-name, he nodded. "Oh, you're welcome. Anytime."

"You're such a gentleman," She remarked, taking another small bite of her cookie.

His blush darkened. "If you say so…" His attention drifted to the sprinkles lingering on her lips. Smiling to himself, he reached out and wiped them away with a thumb.

Rei's dark eyes widened slightly when he did this. She looked a little dumbfounded, actually. No guy had ever seemed to reciprocate the attention whenever she flirted. Not that she really cared but…this really was a shock. She wondered if he were flirting or if he truly had no clue what he was doing. But, judging by the smile on his face, he did.

"You know," He told her, leaning back in his seat, "You make some pretty good cookies…" He gazed at them thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Her face flushed in excitement, and even more so when an idea popped into her head. "You're sweet."

Before he had time to say anything to this, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. This took him off guard and he kind of jumped, his sea green eyes wide with surprise. He glanced over at her, the pink rising again to his cheeks. No one other than Juudai—though that was in a different way—had ever been that bold with him before. And it impressed him.

"I've always been a sucker for a nice guy," Rei told him.

He thought for a moment, then decided that it wouldn't hurt. "And I've always been a sucker for a cute girl…"

Delighted, she clasped her arms about his neck and leaned in his face. "You know, I think I really like you."

"Just because I flattered you a little?" Johan teased, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes.

"No, because you're you."

Having said that, she leaned closer to his face, her lips nearing his. His face heated up but he did nothing to deter her. In fact, he moved closer to her, despite himself. And before either of them had time to really reconsider, their lips had made gentle contact.

A moment was spent pondering the kiss and loosely holding onto one another. Then, they pulled away, their eyes locking as they sat back. Rei's fingers drifted to her own lips, which still tingled from the warm contact.

"That was…unexpected…" Johan finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Rei laughed slightly, then stood up, "Um, I guess I'd better go before class starts."

"Right…" Johan nodded weakly and smiled, trying to recover.

"Well, I'll see you later, Johan-sama!" Rei chirped, regaining her demeanor.

Johan could only nod slightly, still in shock. Even when Juudai poked his head in the room and asked him what was going on, he was still unable to speak. The brunet made his way up to the row of seats where Johan was, and took the one next to him. He glanced from the plate of cookies to Johan then back again.

"Hey, cookies!" He took one, oblivious to what had just occurred there.

Johan could have cared less about the cookies. He was more interested in what had happened after they were brought. Though, Juudai didn't seem to notice he was in a daze.

In fact…

"You have sprinkles all over your face." Without giving it much thought, Juudai used the sleeve of his jacket to swipe the sprinkles away. Johan's face turned as red as the sleeve when he realized how they had gotten there. And that was when Juudai _finally_ noticed. "What's up with you today?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…daydreaming, I guess," Johan answered, then thought to himself, _"About a really cute girl…"_

Maybe he would tell Juudai later. But for the time being, he was indulging in it being his own little personal moment. Some things were better shared with friends. And some girls were better kept for oneself. Even if Juudai wasn't interested, Johan didn't want to take any chances for the moment. He just liked it being his own little secret.

* * *

**A/N: Omg I totally butchered Rei's character, didn't I? D8 I'm sorry haha. I have never written her before. And I don't…know…too much about her. I mean, I do and I don't, ya know? Writing characters takes practice. Forgiveth me. DX**


End file.
